


Star Trek

by chantalis



Series: Kelly Severide x Reader [4]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fire, Hospitalization, Kelly is a dork, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantalis/pseuds/chantalis
Summary: Kelly saves you from a fire, and you save him back, so he decides to keep up with you and you two bond over something Kelly never thought he'd be interested in- Star Trek.
Relationships: Kelly Severide/Reader, Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide
Series: Kelly Severide x Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988914
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Star Trek

You worked at Chicago Central University as a biomedical engineering researcher. It was a hard job with long hours but you loved it, you couldn’t picture yourself doing something else. You were working on artificial organs, eyes specifically. After ten straight hours of work, you headed down to the microbiology department to get your friend and roommate Veronica (who said she’d come in later when you left at your usual 3:30 am because she wasn’t feeling well), drag her away from her desk, and go get lunch. You arrived on the floor, using your high clearance ID badge to enter the hallway. Everything looked normal, all except for Dr. Seldon. He looked even more jumpy and paranoid than usual. “Dr. Seldon?” He almost gave himself whiplash with how fast he turned around. “Y/N- Dr. Jin- Hi, uh, what are you doing here?”

“I’m... Looking for Veronica Song... Are you alright?”

“Uh, yes, yes, I’m fine. Veronica’s not here today, and- I just think that you should get back to your own floor.” He was jittery, eyes jumping from place to place, unable to remain still, looking at his watch every few seconds. “I have to go.” And before you could get another word out, he was gone. You nodded to yourself, shrugging off his behaviour, having heard stories about how paranoid the man could be. You were making your way back to the elevator, finding it odd that Seldon had left using the stairs considering everyone knew that the stairs from the basement labs to the first floor were an architectural nightmare. Again, you shrugged it off, he was probably abiding by some new internet conspiracy theory. The elevator was almost to the eighth floor when there was a loud, suction like pop. The elevator abruptly stopped, causing you to crash on the floor, the red emergency lights turned on. Getting onto your sore knees and wiping the blood from the side of your head, you dazily wobbled over to the emergency call button. “911, what is your emergency?”

“I’m at CCU in the biology building, stuck in an elevator, in between the basement labs and first floor... I hit my head... An- and it’s getting really hot in here. I- I can hear crackling, I think- fire? I think there’s a fire-”

“Yes, it’s just been reported by multiple people that there is a fire in the Zurich building on the CCU campus, hazmat situation. Just remain calm- Ms...?”

“Dr. Y/N Jin.”

“Alright just hold tight and stay on the line, every firefighter company within a 20-kilometre radius has been sent to this call.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You felt like you were in an oven. Your lab coat and sweater had been shed, one dumped on the floor, the other used to stop the bleeding on your throbbing head. You had left yourself in only your lanyard, a thin flowery skirt, and a tank top that were both soaking up your sweat, but the elevator was getting so hot and so constricted that you were considering just shedding everything in an effort to cool down, if just for a moment. It was getting so difficult to breathe, smoke had taken up residence in the top of the elevator, and your dry throat was making it immensely more painful when you coughed, which was frequent.

“Fire department! You okay in there?”

You couldn’t speak, you were too tired, too weak to do so. So you mustered up enough energy to bang on the door. Only once, though, because the metal had heated up the metal door and burned your hand. There was the scraping of tools against the doors before a creaking sound took their place. Then as the gap went from nonexistent to halfway open you were met with the forms of two firefighters, faces and bodies obstructed by their equipment. You didn’t have to speak, before you could blink you had been pulled out of the elevator and into a firefighter’s arms... And a hallway filled with green fire. “Hi.”

“Try not to talk, okay?”

“Capp, have you found a way to break the glass to the lab?”

“No lieutenant! The glass is too thick!”

“The gas canisters,” you pointed to the massive metal cylinders that were stored across from the centrifuge lab, or glass lab as your heroes kept referring to it as, “coul- *cough* use as a batter- *cough cough cough* battering ram-” You were cut off by your own lungs and an incredibly painful coughing spree. “That could work. Hey, stand over here, Cruz, Capp, help me grab one of these.” 

“You got it Severide!” The other two firefighters set down their tools and helped their lieutenant hold a gas canister horizontally before swinging in back and forward again, into the glass. It took what felt like too long for the glass to crack, and longer for it to shatter, providing an exit for your trapped colleagues. The ceiling above the firefighter who’d held you was guiding the trapped victims out of the room when you noticed that the ceiling above him was doing two things ceilings weren’t supposed to do; making unpleasant noises, and moving. You didn’t think, just acted. You moved away from the wall that lieutenant Severide had directed you to stand by and shoved him and the last victim out of the way. The burning chunk came down just behind you and singed your hair and the back of your skirt. Severide jumped into action, using a chemical fire extinguisher to put the fire out. “Okay; everyone out now.” Severide picked up your exhausted form and hauled ass out of the building with everyone else following his lead.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You couldn’t really remember much after being sprayed with a fire extinguisher, there were groggy flashes of being dragged through the decontamination tent by paramedics and people in blue suits, the ambulance ride with what you were 90% sure was an actual angel treating you, and doctors in PPE fluttering around you, poking and prodding and scanning you. 

You came to in a hospital room that reeked of sanitization products, it seared your nostrils and quickly you felt another coughing fit coming on. There was a plastic lining around your mouth and nose, it was annoying, you tried to remove it but you couldn’t even lift your arm. “Hey, hey, hey, don’t move, okay? You’re at the hospital and you’re not stable, you need to remain calm and still”

‘Not stable’? C’mon, lady, give me some details, please!

“You were in a building with a chemical fire, and your roommate was just connected to multiple cases of necrotizing fasciitis, we’re testing your cultures now, but we won’t know for a while, okay? A doctor will be here to talk to you in a minute, okay?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You’d been in the hospital for two weeks and were currently arguing with your insurance company, who were trying to get out of paying your hospital bill. You hung up, frustrated.

“Hey, is this a good time?”

“As long as you brought food.”

“Ha, always. You okay?”

“Yeah, my insurance company is just being- ughhhhh.”

“Ah, got it.” Kelly set out the food on the table tray in front of you, smirking at your excitement of non-hospital food. “You know, you don’t have to keep coming to see me.”

“Maybe I don’t have to, but I want to.”

“But I haven’t exactly been entertaining, this is the first time I’ve had enough energy to sit up. Remember? April had to spoon-feed me the food you brought me. I’ve been sleeping constantly and have literally fallen asleep while talking to you before. I’ve been awake for two hours and it is the longest I have been awake since the fire.”

“Hey, it’s not every day I get saved by a civilian, what can I say? You’ve piqued my interest.” 

“Alright, well, if you’re gonna stay, you’re watching Star Trek with me.”

“Ugh, well when you put it that way-”

“Hey! Sit back down, I thought that I’d ‘piqued your interest’.”

“Yeah, but not enough to watch Star Trek. That’s a bit... Nerdy for me.”

“Oh come on! Pass me my laptop and sit down, we are going to watch Star Trek starting with The Original Series.”

“... How many Star Treks are there?”

“Not enough.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were finishing up the first season with Kelly lying beside you in the hospital bed completely enthralled in the show when Doris walked in. “A sergeant Hank Voight is here to see you Y/N, I just figured I’d give you guys a heads up.” You nodded and closed your laptop, but Kelly didn’t have time to put his shoes back on or get out of your bed before Hank entered the room. He raised his eyebrow and stared down Kelly who, for his part, didn’t react like most did. He sat up at a normal speed and gave the older man a nod. “Hank, it’s good to see you.”

“You too, kid. How’re you holding up?”

“Good, good, especially with Kelly bringing me milkshakes.”

“Huh. Have the docs cleared you for all that junk?”

“Yes.” Kelly snorted at your response and rolled his eyes. “Just barely. And I think half the reason they approved it was cause you were a total pain in the ass about the glorious wonder that is hospital food. Uh, how do you and Voight know each other?”

“Oh, my older brother Sheldon used to work with him, I told you about him”

“Right, right, crazy smart, computer cop, and too loyal to your dad.”

“Yeah. After Sheldon died, Hank came to me and my mom, gave us cash to pay off my dad’s debts, told him to either be grateful and cut the crap or fucking run, and he checks up on me every so often. Like, uh, when I turned eighteen I applied to the academy and not only did Hank find out, but he came to my apartment and practically begged me not to go.”

“Hold up, I’m sorry, Sargent Hank ‘I can kill you thirteen different ways with a pencil eraser’ Voight begged?”

“As close to begging as I’ll ever get. Now, how do you two know each other?”

“He got me out of the elevator in the lab fire, then I saved his life a few minutes later.”

“Ha, sounds about right.”

“Hey!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt Casey knocked on the door of the squad lieutenant, suspicious when his best friend jumped out of his skin, ripped his earbuds out of his ears, slammed his laptop shut, tossed it far away from him on the bed, and tried (while failing spectacularly) to look calm. “What’s up Casey?”

“... What the fuck was that?” Casey was laughing, excited that Severide was finally embarrassed about something. He jumped on the bed between Kelly and his laptop. “What are you embarrassed about?” Severide jumped into action, trying to maneuver around Casey to grab his laptop but it was too late. “Let me see! Let me see! Let me- OH MY GOD!” Casey had opened up the laptop before he could be stopped and he found a Next Generation episode halfway finished! “You’re watching Star Trek?! Oh my god, Sylvie get-”

Kelly slammed the device shut again and covered Matt’s mouth with his hand. “Seriously man, shut up.” Severide got up and closed his door and lowered all the blinds. He turned to face his friend slowly and sighed. “Remember that girl from the BRT fire?”

“The one who saved you? Yeah, I remember her. I take it from your tone that you’ve been keeping up with her.”

“Yeah, I have. I’d been going to visit her every chance I got, and she was asleep most of the time I was there, cause you know, lung damage from the chemical fire, damage from the infection, had to have major surgery while her body was going through immense physical trauma, but when she was awake for longer than twenty minutes she’d insist on watching Star Trek, there are multiple shows and movies, she loves them all, and she kind of got me hooked.”

“You are whipped. I am actually appreciating and savouring this moment so much right now.”

“Matt.”

“Okay, okay. Can I at least tell Sylvie?”

“No, you cannot tell your crush about this.”

“Hey! She’s- I do- Shut up, Kelly.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Matt did keep Kelly’s secret, you didn’t. You showed up in your favourite Voyager t-shirt from Etsy with a homemade chocolate cake in your hands. “Excuse me, I’m looking for Kelly Severide?”

“Sure, and you are?”

“Dr. Y/N Jin, I pushed him-”

“Out of the way at the lab fire, yeah I remember you. I’m Joe Cruz, I was there too, though you probably didn’t notice with him carrying you around.”

“Actually with all the gear you guys had on, I wouldn’t have been able to pick you out of a line-up. He just came to visit me a lot when I was in the hospital.”

“Oh, he did? Is that what the cakes for? A thank you?”

“No, it’s his birthday today, and because he’s on shift I didn’t know if he’d get a cake or anything. So I made his favourite and ordered a bunch of pizzas to be delivered here.”

“... You know his favourite cake flavour?”

“Yeah, it came up last week when we were watching this episode of Star Trek The Next Generation where this character keeps having-”

“Hold up, Lieutenant Kelly Severide watched Star Trek willingly?”

“Well, he didn’t at first, but now I think he’s a bigger fan than me... What?”

“Oh, mi dulce Dios this is the best day of my LIFE! The common room is this way, follow meeeee!”

“... Why do I feel like I said something I wasn’t supposed to?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Attention firehouse 51; I have just been informed by a reliable source that our very own squad lieutenant Kelly Severide is a Trekkie! And for those of you who don’t know what that means, KELLY SEVERIDE LIKES STAR TREK!” Suddenly the common room erupted, everyone laughing and howling, except for you, Kelly, and Matt. You’d spent much of your life having your interests mocked, all for various reasons. Too girly, too boyish, too nerdy, and you were having none of it. It took you ages to feel confident about your interests, so you knew exactly how devastated and embarrassed he felt. His neck and face were turning pink, he was lowering his head, his eyes were closed forcefully, and you could see him try to steady his breath. “Shut up.” The laughter lessened a bit and some people turned to you in confusion. “Are you guys deaf? I said shut up!” The room suddenly turned silent and cold, the members of 51 you hadn’t met yet looking at you in alarm. “Do you have any idea how rude and disrespectful all of you are being right now? You don’t get made fun of for obsessing over sports, why act this way for people who like sci-fi stuff? Kelly’s told me that you guys rib each other but this is a bit much. Did any of you stop to think that maybe you shouldn’t be behaving like elementary school bullies on his birthday?” At their awkward silence you scoffed. “You know what? I put effort into today, I made a cake from scratch, I ordered a ton of pizzas that I made sure had all of your favourite toppings because I know how close you are to him and I wanted all of you to like me. But you know what? Screw all of you. None of you get a single piece of cake or pizza unless you individually apologize to Kelly.” You huffed angrily, stomped over to the small circular table he was sitting at with a smirking Casey. “Happy birthday, Kelly... Sorry I made a scene.”

“Thanks, Y/N. This is turning out to be a great, dare I say badass birthday.” Your smile imitated his, large and beaming. “So,” Matt Casey drawled with an amused but impressed look on his face, “I get to have cake right?”

“Of course, how could I deny chocolatey goodness to my favourite firefighter?”

“Hey! I thought I was your favourite firefighter!” Kelly mockingly pouted, enticing laughter out of you. Your phone pinged and you smiled wider. “Pizza’s here.” You point at Matt and speak to Kelly, “watch him.”

“Of course, I’d never let anyone else get the first slice of my cake.”

“... Matt watch Kelly.” You turned on your heel and left to get the pizzas, brushing past moping firefighters, ignoring the offended noises Kelly was spewing out.

You came back with six extra-large pizzas to a line of bashful looking firefighters apologizing to Kelly. “You guys really will do anything for food, huh?” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You’d only managed to get one slice of pizza and a tiny piece of cake once the ravenous wolves had apologized. You and Kelly had laughed it off though, finding their overexaggerated moans and gestures of how good the food was amusing. “Alright, one last thing.”

“What? No, come on Y/N you already made me a cake and got pizza for the house, you’ve done more than enough.”

“So you don’t want the envelope?”

“Well, if it’s just an envelope, that means it’s just a card, so sure.” You handed him the envelope you’d covered in ridiculous doodles of ladybugs, proud of your work, and knowing that Kelly was getting an awesome birthday. He opened the card after shaking is head at the ladybugs on the envelope and his mouth dropped when he saw the two tickets fall out. “Y/N! I told you, you didn’t have to get me anything!”

“How much money did you spend on food for me when you were visiting me in the hospital?”

“Okay, fair enough, but you really didn’t have to do all this.”

“Kelly, it really wasn’t that much. A cake, pizza, and baseball tickets that Matt pitched in for, really isn’t something to freak out over, okay?”

“Alright, well, thank you, Y/N. I appreciate everything that you’ve done so much and I’m grateful that I have you in my life.” Your heart fluttered and warmed, cherishing the moment you were sharing with the man who was quickly becoming irreplaceable to you. “Hello? I helped too!” Sylvie elbowed him in the ribs, “you ruined the moment, Matt.” She turned to you, still holding hands with Kelly on top of the table. “We’ll leave you two be, have fun.” She gave an uncharacteristic wink and started shooing people away. “Normally I’d be embarrassed, but this means that I do get more time with my favourite person AKA you, and since it’s my birthday, I would like to watch some Star Trek. C’mon, my quarters are this way.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, after shift was over and all normal people were asleep Kelly Severide finally arrived home... To what looked like the entire twenty-first police district along with the intelligence unit and Sergeant Trudy ‘I’m an army all on my own’ Platt crammed in his living room under dim, ominous lighting. “So, I take it you’re all here to threaten me because I’m dating Y/N? Yep, alright, let’s do this then.”


End file.
